A Very Happy Christmas
by thegreeneyed-doe
Summary: This is a very short Jily drabble, based off a prompt a got a while ago.


Lily had never spent the holidays away from home, but her parents had decided to take a last minute trip to Italy for their second honeymoon. So instead of going home, knowing that her sister would have a much better Christmas without her, she stayed at the school. The holidays had always been an extremely important event for her, it was her favorite time of year and you could tell she was disappointed that she wouldn't be celebrating it this year. Little did she know that the marauders would stay as well, no doubt, it was James idea, he just couldn't bare the idea of her spending Christmas alone.

Lily had fallen asleep on Christmas Eve on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room and was awoken by a gentle hand shaking her. After looking around in a confused daze for a while, she finally rubbed her eyes so she could see clearly. Around the small Christmas tree in the common room was each of the marauders. Sirius, who was looking awfully annoyed that James had dragged him into this, despite the sly smirk on his face that he generally always wore. Remus, who was looking a bit pale, but that was normal seeing as the full moon had just passed a few days ago, but the sweet smile on his face said he was happy to be here. Peter, who was lurking behind the two, trying to mimick a stance similar to Sirius', but it came off as trying too hard, but that was how Peter was, he was always trying too hard. And then there was James, who was becoming harder and harder to be annoyed with as each moment passed. He was right all those years ago when he said she would give in to his charm. She was and he knew it, but that didn't mean he was backing off any. "Whats this all about?"

James shrugged as if it were obvious with a genuine smile on his face, "we wanted you to have a Happy Christmas, Lily-Flower." And they absolutely did without a doubt, to this day it was still one of her favorites. They all exchanged gifts, even Lily found a few decent things to give the boys, though she hadn't planned on any of this. After which the five of them spent most of the day at Hogsmeade, only coming back to the castle when night began to fall and it was too cold to bare being outside anymore.

At the castle, it was hard to scrap together a proper meal, but the five of them were able to make due. The boys made a horrible pizza in the kitchens, while Lily made hot chocolate and pie. But they all ate every single bite of the food, laughing the whole time, even if it was completely repulsive. Sitting there on the couch, listening to the beautiful laughter of her friends, Lily was completely happy. Celebrating the holiday she thought she wouldn't be having this year and it was all thanks to James. Maybe, he really wasn't that bad after all.

It was beginning to get late, which none of them would have noticed if Peter's loud snoring hadn't filled the room. Sirius smacked him on the back of the head, waking him up, before they all began to call it a night. Eventually it was just her and James left, but neither of them could fit the tiredness that was plaguing them. He wished her good night, before standing and heading towards the the boy's dorms. "James," she called after him, closing the distance between them just as he turned around. Unexpectedly, before she even knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips to his and suddenly everything was different, her world lit up. The sensation was overwhelming, sending little burst of lightening through her entire boy. When she pulled away, her lips were still warm, "Happy Christmas, James."

He seemed to be shocked, when she pulled out of her embraced, still not catching on to what had just happened, "h-happy Christmas, Lily." She heard him murmur when she turned her back to him and headed in the opposite direction on the way to the girls dorm, "oh and James," she looked over her shoulder at him when she reached the door. "Yes."

"Yes?" he confused look seemed to grow more prominent.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you. Good night," before he could get the chance to respond, she disappeared behind the door, but about thirty seconds later, she heard him yell, "SHE FINALLY SAID YES!" Which only brought a smile to her lips as she settled into her bed. She finally had and it came with a great feeling of relief, but more importantly happiness.


End file.
